Enquanto você dormia
by Mari Miranda
Summary: Enquanto você dormia, eu apareci na sua vida. Me convidei para entrar, e de vez ficar.' MdM e Afrodite x Shura. Yaoi leve. Baseada na poesia: Enquanto você dormia.


Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Enquanto você dormia

_'Enquanto você dormia,  
eu apareci na sua vida.  
Convidei-me para entrar, e de vez ficar."_

Meu nome? Simples. Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Peixes. Arrisquei-me minha vida milhares de vezes e na verdade eu não sei qual é o motivo de todas elas. Eu não sei qual é o objetivo que eu quero tanto conquistar. Eu não sei qual é o motivo de eu estar aqui, no santuário. Neste momento, olhando o horizonte. É, o horizonte, pintado de laranja com bordas amarelas causadas pelo sol que já está se pondo. Não tenho motivo real para dizer: eu sou feliz. Eu preciso de um complemento que me faça viver, respirar e sorrir. Na verdade eu já passei por tanta coisa que eu nem sei qual delas foi a que eu mais gostei. Ou a que eu não gostei. Minha vida sempre foi assim: inútil.  
Na verdade eu me encontro feliz quando me junto a um cavaleiro. Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro de câncer. Nossa amizade na verdade é estranha. Ele não se aproxima, nem eu. Depois de tantas batalhas e guerras finalmente o santuário se encontra assim: um tédio. Após da guerra santa Athena, deusa da Terra, ressucitou todos os cavaleiros. Assim trazendo emoções que nós nunca tivemos. Ou talvez que nunca tentamos ter. Os cavaleiros agora se encontram em suas respectivas casas. Nenhum deles quer encontrar-se, só repousar em suas casas, e assim nada fazer. Na verdade mesmo eu depois de tantos dias resolvi dar um passeio. Precisava realmente sair da casa de Peixes. Lembranças que lá tive me corroíam num passado sem fim. Agora eu estou aqui, olhando o santuário de longe. Pensando no que a minha vida se transformou. Em nada.  
E na verdade, pensar também é um tédio. Eu simplesmente terei que me acostumar nesta vida sem fim. Levantei-me, e percorri calmamente em passos lentos em volta do Santuário. Finalmente eu vi algum cavaleiro depois de tanto tempo: Meu velho amigo Máscara da Morte. Ele estava ali, sentado, observando também alguma paisagem que talvez pudesse preencher a sua mente vazia. Depois de tantos anos eu finalmente consegui encontrar alguém que, vivia ali, ao meu lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. E assim, andei perto até sua presença. MdM virou-se ao perceber o meu cosmo, assim levando uma grande surpresa. Então me sentei e mostrei a ele que não queria brigas, discussões, apenas simplesmente uma conversa. E assim, o cavaleiro de câncer me fitava bem nos olhos. Oh, aqueles seus olhos azuis escuros me faziam acender sentimentos que eu nunca tinha conhecido. Algo que dentro de mim batia mais forte, ou talvez algo que eu não sabia reconhecer pois eu nunca senti. E assim puxei o assunto, depois de tantos olhares desconfiados. E assim conversamos a tarde, na verdade uma conversa totalmente sem nexo, sem sentido e nenhum dos dois sabia o que na verdade estávamos fazendo ali. Nenhum dos cavaleiros foram tão além de olhares, ou talvez um bom dia. Isso quando algum deles saía de sua casa, ou talvez para uma batalha. Na verdade a presença dele, a voz, os olhos, me agradava lentamente. Assim eu sorri, timidamente, e ele também colocou um sorriso em seu leve rosto. Estava totalmente embriagado de MdM. Ele sabia como seduzir. Assim estranhamente ele se levantou, depois de uma longa troca de olhares. Disse que tinha que ir, sem mais nem menos se levantou e nem olhou para trás. Eu não estranhei; era sempre assim. Qualquer aproximação que eu tinha, ou talvez pensava que tinha, era terminada assim. Um: Tenho que ir, te vejo mais tarde. Eu estava totalmente cansado disso tudo. Eu realmente queria mudar aquilo; e talvez o MdM pudesse me fazer sorrir. Ou apenas me distrair, eu sei que ele pode. Porque algo nele me faz sorrir. Ou talvez me faça sorrir sozinho, porque depois que ele se levantou, eu me recolhi levemente com a brisa anunciando que a noite chegara. Rapidamente levantei-me, e recolhi qualquer esperança que havia ficado naquele lugar. E fui-me até a entrada do Santuário, passando por todas as casas, até a de Peixes. As casas silenciosamente mostravam que as mentes dos cavaleiros estavam completamente apagadas. E assim eu cheguei na casa de Peixes, deitando em minha cama e assim num sono profundo eu dormi. Acordando novamente com aquela mesma impressão. De tudo estava morto em minha volta. E assim fui-me até o mesmo lugar, e vi novamente o cavaleiro de câncer. E assim foram todos os dias, eu me encontrando com o cavaleiro de câncer. E assim uma amizade eu fui construindo.

_'__Enquanto você dormia,_  
_te dei todo o meu amor.  
Dei carinho, te acolhi.  
Esquecendo qualquer dor.' _

E agora totalmente eu estava envolvido na presença de Máscara da Morte. Quando o via, ali, naquele mesmo lugar, novamente eu sentia a mesma coisa. E assim toquei-me que eu sentia algo mais de amizade. Ou talvez pudesse ser uma ilusão. Que eu talvez demorei a enxergar. Quando percebi, me peguei pensando toda vez nele. Era ele que alegrava meus dias, tomava meus pensamentos, dominava minha mente. E quando eu percebi, eu tentei demonstrar o quanto eu queria aprender a amar. Talvez fosse amor? É, talvez poderia ser! Isso talvez pudesse ser amor. Então eu consegui demonstrar. Da maneira mais tímida possível, mas eu tentei mostrar.   
Eu percebi lentamente que, todo dia, ele estava dormindo. Ou talvez pudesse estar acordado. Ele parecia que não ligava, ou quando me via não sentia nenhuma surpresa. E eu cada dia mais, alimentando esse 'amor.'  
Todos os cavaleiros estavam assim. Mas eu queria mais dele, principalmente dele, porque eu me vi apaixonado pela primeira vez. Eu não tinha certeza, eu precisava arriscar. Cada olhar que ele oferecia a mim, me causava um arrepio na pele e um choque por dentro. Meus pensamentos todos as noites, e manhãs eram apenas para vê-lo. E ele não ligava. Ou talvez ligava, mas não sabia lidar. Eu estava totalmente sem a noção do que fazer. Arriscar, ou esquecer? Só que cada encontro afirmava o que eu realmente tinha certeza. Eu estava apaixonado.

Mas ele não.  
Eu tentava acolhe-lo, e eu conseguia. Ele sempre me contava de sua vida. E eu adorava ouvir cada palavra da sua boca. Qualquer assunto sobre ele me interessava. Eu dava totalmente o carinho que eu queria oferece-lo, tentando transformar talvez em algo mais. Mas ele não ligava. E eu tentava lentamente esquecer essa pinóia de que eu estava apaixonado. Porque depois de tantos anos eu consegui uma companhia agradável. Eu esqueci completamente o que era solidão na companhia dele. Eu adorava realmente cada um de nossos encontros.

' _Muitas lágrimas eu derramei,  
por não ter esse amor correspondido.'_

Eu sabia do que eu tinha certeza. Ele não gostava de mim. Ou apenas gostava de minha companhia para passar o tempo. Talvez eu era alguém que ele confiava. Mas nunca eu seria alguém que ele gostaria. Eu sofri. Eu chorei. Eu finalmente consegui encontrar um sentimento onde eu poderia me agarrar para viver. Mas na verdade ele só existia na minha cabeça. Porque as companhias diárias de Máscara da Morte significavam na verdade para ele apenas uma companhia. Apenas isso.  
Apenas um amigo, que de vez em quando era algo mais. Talvez no máximo um melhor amigo. E eu não estava conseguindo levar isso adiante. Eu precisava dizer, eu precisava gritar. Quando finalmente eu encontro uma razão, ela é apenas uma ilusão.  
Talvez existisse uma química aonde eu poderia faze-lo me amar. Eu precisava dele, em tempo integral.. Para que meu coração pudesse viver em paz.  
A dor da solidão atingia todos os cavaleiros do santuário. Mas eu estava sofrendo porque eu não conseguia faze-lo me amar. Ele estava literalmente 'nem aí.'

_'Queria que você acordasse,   
então muito só eu fiquei.'_

Eu realmente precisava me afastar. Aquele sentimento não poderia me afetar mais. Eu, um cavaleiro de Athena. Passei por mais sofrimento do que esse bobo sentimento.  
Ignora-lo eu tornei a fazer. Acordava, e ficava o dia observando o teto da casa de Peixes. E quando a noite chegava, eu novamente dormia. Mas isso não era o suficiente. Qualquer tipo de pensamento, era nele. Nele. Apenas nele. Sempre nele. Perguntei aos deuses se eu merecia sofrer tanto assim. Apenas um sentimento me trás solidão. Solidão, dor.. Eu nasci para sentir isso. Eu nunca vou ser alguém. Eu nunca vou ter um coração e amar.  
Eu sou isso: um inútil cavaleiro com poder.

Todos os dias, eu lembrava de nossas conversas. E mesmo assim, não dei o braço a torcer. Estava sofrendo muito e não merecia.

'_Enquanto você dormia, fiz as pazes com você..  
Sorri, novamente.  
Não estava mais carente.'_

Então todo o dia era assim. Esquece-lo eu tentava. Sigo o som da sua voz, só que apenas em minha mente. Um dia então, depois de praticamente uma semana.. Eu resolvi fazer algo. Vê-lo era preciso. Então assim eu saí da casa de Peixes de encontro com aqueles olhos. E normalmente, lá estava ele. Sentado no mesmo lugar, como sempre. Então como na primeira vez, fui-me falar com ele.

- Bom dia, Câncer.

- Afrodite.. – Dizia ele, pela primeira vez olhando em meus olhos.

- .. Hm. – Fiquei paralisado. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de Afrodite. E não de cavaleiro de Peixes. E assim olhando em meus olhos, penetrou seu olhar frio e abandonado.

- Porque você sumiu? – Perguntava ele, se aproximando.

- Errr. – Aquela pergunta incendiou meu corpo. Será que ele estava realmente preocupado? Ou com saudades de ter alguém disponível para reclamar? – Eu sumi? Não, eu estava ocupado com algumas coisas. Porque? Sentiu saudades? – Aquela ultima pergunta fez-o olhar para o lado, e um sorriso abriu em seu rosto.

- Não, obvio que não. Só tinha estranhado que você tivesse sumido. – Dizia ele, com um sorriso no rosto. Fez-me arrepender de ter perguntado. Mas na verdade, eu estava feliz. Novamente eu estava falando com ele. E novamente eu estava me iludindo. Parei-me e fiquei a observa-lo.. O que na verdade é amor? Será um sentimento complexo, aonde seus pensamentos são totalmente doloridos. A certeza de te ter é apenas uma ilusão, e novamente pergunto-me se amar é sofrer. Mas se não fosse te amar, eu sofreria mais ainda. Eu sofreria só, eu sofreria solitário. Eu sofreria com essa magoa, que eu sempre sofri em toda minha vida. Sempre me iludi em toda minha vida. Nunca tive sentimentos, nunca fui amado. Tinha certeza de que tudo o que eu fazia realmente me deixava mais iludido, perdido, solitário, abandonado. Mas.. havia ele. E estava na minha frente.

'_Enquanto você dormia,  
resolvi não incomodar.  
Encontrei um novo amor,  
e resolvi te deixar.'_

Isso é definitivamente um sofrimento.Eu encontro-o em todas as tardes, procuro seu olhar, procuro vê-lo quase o dia todo. Observo como se mexe, como anda, como luta, como treina.. Como fala. Ele mexe comigo, é inevitável afirmar.  
Novamente, deite-me em minha cama. Pensei em tudo o que eu sofri, vivi, e tudo se baseava nos meus encontros com MdM. Eu preciso dar-me valor, esse sentimento corrói tudo o que eu tenho por dentro. Até minha ignorância e competência de ser um cavaleiro eu já deixei, não me concentro mais.  
Lá estava eu, o sol batendo na janela da casa de Peixes. Ajoelhado eu estava, adormecido encostado em uma das paredes. Precisava vê-lo, precisava dizer. Era mais do que preciso, necessitava. Aquele sentimento fazia-me doer o coração, mais do que lutar com qualquer cavaleiro. Se eu tivesse um momento para poder dizer-lhe o que eu sinto, mesmo se ele não quiser ouvir. Se eu tivesse um momento para poder demonstrar, mesmo se ele não quisesse sentir. Se eu tivesse um momento para poder tocar-lhe o rosto, sentir suas sensações, mesmo se ele não gostar. Mas eu só quero tê-lo, mesmo se ele não quiser me amar. Mas será realmente que ele não sente a mesma coisa? Essa vida inútil que levamos nos torna os pensamentos a mil, complicados e confusos. As rosas que antigamente eram mais do que minhas amigas, minhas amantes e minhas confidentes hoje só lamentam por eu me sentir assim. As rosas estão me observando, olhando-me de uma maneira que eu nunca senti. Precisava dizer. As rosas me incentivavam. Assim eu desci as escadas correndo, atrás dele. Meu coração apertava a cada passo, meus olhos desmanchavam qualquer tipo de esperança, minhas mãos tremiam incontroláveis. Minhas sensações tomavam meu corpo de uma forma incrível, assim fazia-me bambear o corpo num ritmo lento, assim fazendo-me falhar as batidas do coração. Definitivamente perdi totalmente o jeito quando o vi, ali mesmo. No mesmo lugar de sempre. Seria provocação? Será que ele sabe que eu penso nele desse jeito? Será que ele sente o mesmo? Assim, lentamente fui-me arriscando os sentimentos, doendo a cada pedaço do meu coração. Era quase uma faca, apunhalada no meu peito, cravada na solidão e o sangue não fluía. Parava. Queimava em minha pele.

Máscara da Morte recebeu-me com um sorriso, primeiramente.

- Afrodite.. Estava esperando para a nossa conversa diariamente! – Dizia ele, com um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo realmente me fazia ficar feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo mais confuso ainda.

- Máscara da Morte.. Preciso dizer-lhe algo. – Dizia eu, tremendo, com a boca parando a cada palavra. Será que eu não deveria dizer? Pois eu tinha que arriscar. Ele levantou-se, preocupado, e encarou-me de uma maneira desafiadora. Realmente lutei para conseguir dizer uma palavra olhando bem em seus olhos, mas, em um impulso – Eu.. err, eu amo você, Máscara da Morte.  
Aquilo era..Um medo. Os olhos de Máscara da Morte mudaram, tornaram-se mais leves, mais doces. E então me dei liberdade de continuar. – Eu não sei se você sente o mesmo, mas.. Depois que minha vida literalmente não existe um sentido, desde que eu conheci você melhor. Eu consegui enxergar algo que eu nunca senti, que eu nunca conheci. Um sentimento doído, mais que tudo. Não existe cura para isso, porque parece que vêm de um lugar que eu nem sabia que existia. Algo de lá de dentro, que me faz perder o controle totalmente e desviar meus pensamentos diariamente para você, em você, no que você faz, no que você diz. Porfavor, Máscara da Morte.. Contribua-me. Entenda-me! Eu imploro. – Os olhos de Máscara da Morte continuavam a me desafiar, num leve gesto e rapidamente abracei-o, desesperado. Eu estava realmente sem ter o que fazer, o que sentir. O que achar! Eu estava totalmente maluco a ponto de imaginar que eu tinha dito tudo aquilo. E ele? Estava quieto. Não se mexia, não disse nada. Não retribuiu, não fez nenhuma cara. Não entendo. Tornei-me a sentir seu corpo, colar-te em seu desejo, sentir sua pele. Num segundo rápido, Máscara da Morte me empurra, gritando:

- Você está maluco!? Só pode ser isso! – Dizia ele, apontando o dedo em meu rosto. – Você não faz idéia da merda que acaba de dizer! Pensei que fossemos apenas amigos, eu adorava sua presença e até então ouvir essas suas baboseiras de merda que acabou de dizer. Como assim você me ama? Isso é impossível. Você só pode estar confundido as coisas! – Realmente.. Aquilo era dor de verdade. Não ter certezas, realmente é melhor do que ter uma péssima certeza. Ele não me ama.

- Mas.. Como você conseguiu fazer isso comigo? – Toquei com minhas trêmulas mãos o seu peito, empurrando –º Aquele momento não pude conter por mais que meu orgulho não quisesse as minhas lágrimas. Corriam livremente por meu rosto, percorrendo cada centímetro. Corri. Daquela decepção que certamente carregaria para sempre. Ele estava lá, observando-me correr, enquanto de relance eu olhava para trás. Como pude ser tão tolo, como pude imaginar uma coisa tão improvável assim! Que raiva possuo de mim, que ódio de meus sentimentos, que irritação com meus desejos, quero morrer. Ao passar pela casa de Capricórnio, Shura avistou-me. Viu-me chorando, e não deixou que eu passasse.  
- Afrodite? O que houve? – Tocava meus braços, tentando-me segurar.

- Nada, Shura. Nada que você possa me ajudar. – Tentava largar suas mãos de meu braço, apertando-º Larguei-me finalmente, e assim Shura novamente puxou-me.

- Afrodite.. Explique o que está havendo! Meu deus não custa nada.

E assim, fraco; ferido; magoado; inútil eu estava me sentindo. Entrei na casa de Capricórnio. Shura insistia para que eu contasse, tocou meu braço e prometeu que iria me ajudar no que fosse. Senti novamente a tristeza que senti, as palavras que eu ouvi. Tudo o que eu sofri por um simples 'Oi.'  
Era bom mesmo que nós os Cavaleiros de Ouro não mantivéssemos o contato. Assim, cada um não sabia nada do outro. Apenas o nome, a constelação e só. Shura consolou-me, apertou minha mão. Implorou para dizer o que estava acontecendo. Pois bem, tornei-me a começar a contar. No final, Shura novamente tentou me dizer:

- Afrodite.. Você está mais do que certo. – Shura começou a se aproximar, tocando-me os ombros, abraçando-me. Estranhei seu comportamento, mas estava carente. Sentia meus desejos tomarem conta de mim, não apenas por Shura estar me abraçando, precisava de um abraço. Calar a voz que grita por amor, mesmo se fosse um cavaleiro.. tão distante. Nunca tivemos algum contato, e por um acaso ele estava ali. Consolando-me, limpando minhas lágrimas, tocando-me com força, para tirar minha tristeza. Fiquei imóvel. Shura percorria com suas mãos minhas costas, deslizando seus dedos lentamente em cada pedaço de minha pele. Shura estava me abraçando sensualmente, tocando-me e alisando minhas costas inteiras. Assim, ele afasta o rosto e levemente toca meus lábios com os seus. Ainda continuo imóvel, não tinha reação. Não estava conseguindo processar algum pensamento, apenas estava estranhando. Ele começa a fazer movimentos com sua boca em meu rosto, acariciando-ª

_' Então você acordou_

_e só então me amou._

_Viu que fiz tudo por você,_

_sem nada receber.'_

Amanheceu. Da janela de Capricórnio via o sol abrindo-se, neste momento estaria em minha casa sofrendo e chorando por alguém que não me ama. Imaginando como seria o encontro do dia. Mas não, hoje eu estou aqui. Ao meu lado na cama quente, está Shura. Coberto apenas por um leve tecido de seda branco, que esconde nossas intimidades onde à noite nos ofereceu um amor. E para mim? Um refúgio. Máscara da Morte não vinha a minha cabeça? Estaria mentindo para mim mesmo. Ele era o que eu estava pensando neste exato momento, se não fosse abraçado e envolvido por um dos grande e musculoso braço esquerdo de Shura. Eu não estava mais carente. Seus lábios percorriam meu pescoço, e seu corpo colava quente em minhas costas. Senti seu hálito de manhoso.

Você é magnífico, Afrodite. – Olhou em meus olhos, abraçando-me. Shura virou-se para o lado, novamente fechando os olhos. Olhei aquele homem, aquela pele morena, absurdamente perfeito. Mas, não era melhor que MdM. Mas mesmo assim, seus olhos perfeitamente num tom leve de castanho. Sua pele roçando na minha. Perfeito. Shura depois de um tempo levou-se pelo sono depois de uma noite prazerosa. Foi aí que eu levantei, arrumei-me, e toquei seus lábios rapidamente. E fui até a casa de Peixes. Quando saí da casa de Peixes, deparo-me que simplesmente minha mente desagrada e desaprova, e meu coração deseja. Lá estava Máscara da Morte, embriagado de arrependimento, sofrendo por palavras que não deveria dizer.

- O que quer, Máscara da Morte? – Não consegui encara-lo. Olhei para o lado, mas ainda ouvindo o que aquele homem tinha a me dizer.

- Afrodite.. Não vim para exprobra-lo, vim apenas para me redimir. Sei que errei, mas me perdoe. Você pegou-me em surpresa, Afrodite. – Máscara da Morte me empurrou contra a parede da saída de Capricórnio. – Não toque em mim, Carlo. – Tentei empurra-lo, mas ele logo revidou botando o dedo em minha boca. – Afrodite, deixe-me terminar. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer quando você se declarou, desculpe-me se te magoei, se te fiz chorar. Percebi que, nesses tempos, você foi o meu único amigo. Ou talvez o melhor. Nunca tive amigos, sempre fui frio, insípido, diferente. Tudo em minha vida depois da saga de Hades tornou-se monótono, até eu te conhecer! Você foi meu amigo, me ouviu, floresceu um sentimento forte e grande dentro do que eu achei que nunca tivesse; um coração. Eu sou um humano, eu erro também! – Carlo estava chorando. Aquela cena me chocou. Como pode, me maltratou, contrapor-se com meu sentimento. Com meus valores. Eu tinha que ser forte.

-Cavaleiro de Câncer, é uma pena. Pois eu não te quero, eu aprendi a amar quem gosta de mim. Você me maltratou, feriu meu coração. Você me fez sangrar interiormente aonde eu achava que nem existia. Por favor, saia do meu caminho. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais. – Desviei-me dele, pus-me a ir até a casa de Peixes. Na verdade, uma lágrima correu sobre meus olhos. Era impossível que, Carlo estivesse realmente arrependido. Shura me mostrou valores, me fez amar. Agora, viver para mim já tem um motivo, já tem um valor. E na verdade, amar é dor, sofrimento. Tudo o que vem de amar é complexo, praticamente uma ilusão. Mas quando o amor é retribuído, torna-se algo com significação em sua vida. Pois então me tornei a limpar as lágrimas, e continuar andando.

Eu amei, eu sofri, eu morri.  
_  
'Agora eu só posso lamentar,  
por você tão tarde acordar.  
Sugiro que volte a dormir,  
Assim não me ver partir.'  
_

ooooi :), obrigado a todos que leram até o final.  
Escrevi essa fic baseada em uma poesia, Enquanto você dormia.  
Estou bastante feliz com o resultado, ameei escrever essa fic,  
e para quem ama Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, me desculpe.  
Afrodite não merecia ficar com ele. :/  
Beeeijos :0


End file.
